


Arrowverse one shots

by YunaVeerle



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaVeerle/pseuds/YunaVeerle
Summary: A one-shot story for if I am having a writer's block on other stories.Mostly Supergirl.





	1. Left behind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Supergirl One-shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034532) by [Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh). 



> Requests are allowed to be made.

The curtains that where left opened last night don’t hold the morning sun back. So blinded by the light Kara snuggles her face in the curve of the neck of the person besides her in her bed. That person moans and the arm is wrapped around her.  
“We should have closed the curtains last night.” Querl sights.  
“Maybe you are right but I like the sensation of the sun on my skin after what we did last night.” Kara smiles and kisses the skin directly underneath her lips.  
“You get your powers from the sun, I don’t so that is just you.”  
“Querl there is something I have..” Kara is interrupted by her phone. “That is the emergency tone.”  
“We have to get to the DEO as soon as possible.” Querl says pulling back the sheets that cover him. He quickly reactivates his image inducer as he gets dressed. “Don’t wait for me Kara I will follow as soon as I am dressed.”  
Quickly Kara and Querl exchange a kiss before Kara fly’s outside her window straight towards the DEO.  
Once there she is greeted by a familiar yet strange sight.  
“Winn!” Kara cheers and hugs her friend.  
“Kara careful I am still human.” Winn shouts while trying, and failing, to get out of Supergirl’s death grip of a hug. “Alex Help.”  
“Kara release Winn. The time in the 31st century has made him even softer than he already was.” Alex smiles.  
“Winn didn’t come alone.”  
“Imra hi.” Kara releases win and gives Imra a short hug. “Did you bring anybody else?”  
“Sadly this isn’t a visit of pleasant, but one of need. We came to get brainy.” Imra looks to the floor avoiding eye contact.  
“The future is save for him now but we stumbled upon some things where we need his help with.” Winn says.  
“I heard what you said. Tell me how important it is.”

  
***

  
“Querl don’t tell me you are going to do it.” Kara her eyes fill with tears.  
“They need my help. If it was you I would have let you go, Kara, because that is who we are. We place the lives of others above ourselves.” He hates seeing her like this but he knows he has to do this.  
“You are right. But promise me that you will come back as soon as it is over.” Kara stares him into the eyes.  
“When you ask me like that how can I refuse.” Querl pulls her into an embrace and kisses her.  
“I love you, Kara.”  
“I love you too, Querl.”  
They hold each other’s hand as long as possible. Quietly they separate Kara watches as he leaves and once the ship is out of her sight she drops to the ground crying. She feels Alex wrap her arms around her and shushes her till her tears stop streaming. And the strong emotion has pulled her into sleep.**

***

  
“Hey, you’re awake.” Alex smiles.  
“I couldn’t tell him. I just couldn’t.”  
“Kara, what is it?” Alex stares surprised at her sister.  
“I, I think I’m pregnant.”  
“Oh my god.” Alex pulls her sister into a hug. “We need to call mom.”

* * *

  
“I am glad that I am able to have come with you guys this time.” Mon-el looks around. “Where are we going exactly?”  
“Last time you guys had a quick pick me up and return back to the future so this time we go say hi to J’onn and James first.” Brainy Smiles.  
“That doesn’t tell us where we are going.” Winn says.  
“J'onn his office.” Says brainy as he opens the door to J'onn’s office.  
Inside they are greeted by three people.  
“Brainy you are back!” Nia jumps up from the chair she sat in to hug her friend.  
James and Winn greet each other with the secret handshake. While J’onn greets both Mon-El and Imra.  
“Glad you guys are back we could really use your help.” James smiles whole strapping on his gear.  
“Help? With what?” The legionnaires look surprised at the group.  
“Superfriends stuff.” Nia says with a smile.  
“And Kara can't help?”Querl asks.  
“Supergirl is not available right now. No one has seen her in months.” J'onn answers.  
“Where is Kara?” Querl growls. Worried different scenarios run through his head the other more horrifying than the last.  
“Midvale at Eliza's" J'onn answers calmly. Before anyone else can react Brainy has rushed outside and taken off.

***

  
“It was good for you two to come here.” Eliza says to Alex.  
“Yeah, taking Kara to an actual hospital could raise some questions.” Alex agrees wiping her hair out of her face. “I am glad that the others keep down the fort in National City. We wouldn't want anyone to find out that…” Alex is interrupted by anxious knocking on the door.  
“I’ll open it.” Eliza stands up and walks towards the front door. Carefully she opens it to see who knocked, once she sees a familiar face she opens the door wide. “Brainy, was it right? Please come in.” Eliza smiles and waits for him to enter to close the door behind him.  
Alex overheard her mom and jumped up to make way to the hallway. “Brainy you are back!” She gives the Coluan a hug.  
“Alex, what is going on? Where is Kara? J'onn told me that no one has seen Supergirl in months.” Querl blurs that out in a speed that could rival a speedster. Alex grabs him by his shoulders and looks him straight into his eyes.  
“Why are you always thinking worst case scenarios? Why don't you think of a good one this one time.” Alex points to the stairs. A good case scenario. What is good about Supergirl missing for months. Querl rushes with that thought the stairs up 2 steps at the same time. He finds one door half open and sees Kara in a bed. Seeing her he slows down and observes. She is still alive and that puts him at some rest. He pushes the door open as soundless as possible trying not to awake Kara as he moves closer to the woman he loves. Her eyes fling open as he moves closer.  
“Querl!” Kara says. She slowly comes up and Querl rushes to her stretched out arms. Both of them hug.  
“I missed you.” Querl whispers in her ear.  
“I missed you more.” Kara says putting more strength in her hug. Querl wants to ask her a million questions about What happened when he was away but being in her arms right now he couldn't bring up any of the questions.  
“Querl I have to tell you something.” Kara says and she unwrapped her arms. With some rejection he let’s go of her. That moment a muffled cry comes from beside them. They both look surprised at the crib beside them. Querl stands up and walks towards it. Once he stares inside the puzzle pieces that he had all along fall into place. He turns back to Kara who smiles but still sits in bed.  
“You were pregnant when I left. Why didn't you say anything!”  
“Because, we chose the safety of others above our own happiness.” Kara smiles softly. “I named her Alura, after my mother.”  
“It is perfect.” Querl grabs the little girl out of the crib. “Hello, Alura.” He says in a soft voice. Slowly he walks back to Kara. “You are both perfect.” He says as he takes a seat beside her.  
“I imagined you taking this totally different.”  
“Well, what can I say? I am someone who thinks of the worst if nobody tells me otherwise.” Kara kisses him giggling and drops back in the bed. “When was she born?”  
“A few hours ago. I think. Till now I have only woken up when she cried which was a total of twice.” Kara sights. “Rao I am still tired.”  
“Then try to get some more rest. I will be here if you need. Me.” Some more kisses are exchanged and Alura is placed back into her crib. “You know I think our little girl needs an image inducer if you want to let her pass as human.”  
“Querl later I am tired.”  
Querl smiles and closes the door softly behind him.  
“So are you staying or do you go back to the future?”


	2. In the rain no one sees you cry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy and Nia are in a relationship. Kara is happy for them but she is in love with Brainy to.

It’s official Nia and Querl are a couple. Kara has waited for this moment since she knew the two knew each other. The sparks where always that obvious. Then why, why does seeing them with each other hurt so much. Kara bends over the railing of the DEO. The party inside has every DEO agent bringing their significant other. Alex brought along James his sister. This was surprising at first but Kara loved the idea that she was moving forward. She wasn’t jealous of her sister for having found a new love a new future. Then why is she feeling this way towards Brainy and Nia?

She feels her eyes well up tears as she thinks about it. She lifts her head up trying to blink away the tears. But as soon as she feels the first drip of rainfall on her hand she lets her tears run down her cheeks.

The music is loud enough for her to focus on but still she hears Nia giggle as Brainy says something off. She has to stop listening. Kara steps onto the railing and watches over National City. Letting herself drown in the rain. Her hair, her clothes and cape they are all getting soaked. And then she realizes why she feels so hurt. Ever since she met him she has loved him. Always denying it for the sake of not being heartbroken again.

“Kara, come inside the rain is pouring and inside it is warm and comfy.” Alex says from inside the door half opens to prevent the rain from coming in too much. “We have pot stickers.” She tries.

Kara turns her head and stares at her sister. Her face is wet from the rain and tears. “Thanks, Alex but I am not in the mood for food right now.”

“Alright then come inside if you change your mind.” With that, the door is closed again.

Kara lets herself fall off the balcony and flies off. Away from the happy people and the party.

***

“Hey Brainy have you spoken to Kara before the party?” Alex asks grabbing his arm.

Querl shakes his head. “No I haven’t, why is something wrong?”

“I told Kara that we have pot stickers and she said she wasn’t hungry.”

“That sounds not like Kara.” Nia says while she grabs Querl by his arm. “We should go talk to her.”

“She’s on the balcony.” Alex says and turns around. “Or rather was.”

 “I’ll see if I can find her.” Querl worms himself lose of Nia’s grip and walks towards the balcony. The rain is starting to turn into a storm. He jumps off the railing and takes a South direction one of the most logical ways he thinks she could have gone. The rain is soaking him but he needs to find her.

He doesn’t know how long he has been circling the city but suddenly he notices the red flickering of a cape.

“Kara!” He calls out to her. He notices her turn around and they land together on a random roof.  

“What is it that you want?” Kara asks. Querl notices that something is off she is emotional but is trying to keep her cool.

“Alex told us you were a bit off, I was worried and looked for you to talk to you.”

“There is nothing you could  say that can help me feel better.” Her voice is even more shaken now.

“There is nothing I can say. But I can listen.”

“Then what is there to tell? Everyone around me is happy and in relationships. Me? I get heartbroken every time I fall in love with a guy.”

“Well to be honest. I like Nia. But seeing a future with her, I don't.” Kara turns surprised to him. “We have been dating for some time now. We have told everyone we know. And to be honest I think the spark I had for her is gone.” Querl sits down at the edge of the roof. “I just feel wrong that I still please her while the whole relationship is so one-sided.”

“Brainy.” Kara starts and pauses. “Querl, you can’t just give up on love.”

Querl stands up again and turns to see her right in the eye.

“Why do you say that!” why is he angry at her for saying that?

“Go back to Nia and tell her what she needs to hear.” 

“I will but first.” Querl grabs her wrist. “I need to tell you something.” Kara turns surprised to him. “You have been crying I can tell. And why ever that is I will help you try to take away that pain.” He slowly wipes the wet locks away from her face. “Because before right now I never realized that Nia was just a distraction to the person that I like even more. Love even more.”

Kara can’t help but feel tears coming back up. “Querl stop.”

“Kara that person is you. I never realized it but I am in love with you.”

Kara realizes that she forgot to breathe and slowly takings in some air.

“I. I am in love with you too.” She finally brings out. She moves in closer. “What do we do now?”

“There is only one logical way we could have this to go. We kiss.” Querl says in his most calculous why he has. Slowly they lean closer and their lips touch. Only to quickly go apart when lightning strikes close. “We should go inside before we are hit.”

“Yeah I go home, call me, Querl.”

Kara smiles and flies off low between the buildings.

“Of course I will call.” He whispers still watching her. He came out to the woman he loves. Now he only has to break off with the woman he loved.


	3. Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Green Arrow, the Flash and Supergirl are captured and placed in an arena. Only with Arrows wits and united strength they can break free.

Three giant pillars fill the middle of the arena. Connected to the top of those pillars are chains. On the other side of those chains are three unconscious heroes bounded. Slowly the arena is filled with people, or rather aliens of across the galaxy. Willing to see them bleed. They cheer at the sight, scream at them and spit in the ring before taking their seats. During all that the one in red is the first to wake up.

  
“Supergirl! Arrow!” He screams towards his friends. But he nearly gets above the noise of the public. He looks around hoping to find a way to escape.  
“Flash! Arrow!” He hears Supergirl call out over the noise.  
“I am over here!” flash calls back to her.  
“Flash! Can you get out of these chains?”  
“I can't something is blocking my powers.”  
“I can't either, there is somewhere kryptonite close by.”  
Barry feels the blood being pulled from his face. Kryptonite renders Supergirl as defenseless as him and Oliver. Maybe even more.  
On the other side, he hears the chains hitting the pillar.  
“Arrow!” He calls out.  
“Not now flash.” Oliver shouts back to him.

Chained to his pillar Oliver who woke up around the same time as Supergirl managed to climb half way up the pillar by the time Barry called out to him. Slowly step by step pulling him partly up partly walking up, he reaches the top of the pillar. There he notices the green rock that renders Supergirl powerless it on top of her pillar. Carefully he rolls his chain up and moves it out of the way before making the jump towards the kryptonite. His feet slip away and he tumbles down but is luckily able to grab the edge of the pillar and is able to pull himself up. “Flash, Supergirl! I have a piece of kryptonite here.” He screams down.

“You have to get it as far away as possible from me. The sun will restore my powers.” Supergirl screams up.  
“We are chained up how am I able to get is away from you? Throwing it?”  
“That won't work. Is there something that is holding me powerless?” Barry asks.

“Not that I can see from here.” Oliver places the kryptonite in his pocket and makes the jump. This time he lands on his stomach. Oliver grunts and gets back up on his feet. Once up he inspects the chains that holds flash down. They are different than the ones that hold him and Kara down. They are somewhat wired. Oliver tries to reach one of the wires.  
“Arrow! Whatever you are doing do it quickly!” Flash scream suddenly. Oliver looks down and then follows his friends their gaze. A giant gate that had been shut. Slowly opens. From it comes a roar that even not sounds like a beast. The crowd cheers in unison as soon as the beasts emerge from the shadow. Oliver wishes he had his bow and arrows right now. Oliver breaks his thumb and breaks out of the chain with one hand. Then he jumps down right before the beast lifts up his claws to strike the flash. Instead the beast his claws get stuck in Oliver his chains. With his free hand, he pulls out the kryptonite and throws it in the beast's mouth. The beast waggles while trying to grasp for air. But then it falls down. The claw that was stuck in the chains has broken them and Oliver uses the chain as a whip to hold off another beast.  
“How did you know having the beast eat the kryptonite that I will get back my strength?” Supergirl asks as she lands in front of him and knocks one of the beast on his beak making it stumble backward as a dog with a tail between his legs.  
“I didn’t I hoped it would choke on it as it did. Could you free Flash?” Oliver asks using his chain whip to hit the other beast. Kara nods and uses her laser vision to make a clean cut far enough in the chains not to hit Barry but close enough that he would be able to run freely.  
“Supergirl behind you!” Oliver shouts but before she is able to react Supergirl is flung through the air and lands on the edge of the ring. The crowd moves as a wave to the edge to watch her crawl up again.

Barry stares at the chains as he is able to vibrate out of them. He looks around as the world slows down. He watches Kara looking up with red eyes that slowly beams at the beast and Oliver. He picks Oliver up and runs with a bow towards the girl of steel. He plants Oliver behind them and then watches as the world starts to move again. The beast scream as Supergirl her heat vision burns them.

“Glad I wasn’t standing there anymore.”  
“You’re welcome,” Barry answers him with a smile. Before zipping off. One blink of the eye and the last beast that was still standing lies unconscious on the ground with Barry standing beside it smiling. He throws his arms in the sky and shouts. “Last punch.” Way too happy.  
The crowd around them starts to scream. Not a happy scream more an angry scream.  
“Can you understand them?” Oliver asks her.  
“I speak several alien languages but no they are alien to me.” Supergirl answers. “Flash we need to get out of this ring!” As if Supergirl gave them a commend the crowd game from their places and started to climb inside the ring.  
“Strength in numbers.” Oliver grunts while running towards Barry. “I really wish I had my bow and quiver.”

Kara follows him and soon the three heroes fight back to back against the crowd.


	4. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet moment in bed.

The soft snoring wakes Querl up. He wants to stretch himself out but is suddenly aware of the weight on him. He looks down to what weighs him down. He notices, even though that it is dark inside, that a blond haired head is lying on his chest. Trough the long curls and the position the person lies in he can’t see the face. But he doesn’t need to, to know who it is. With his free hand, he strikes Kara her head. She moans at his touch and then twists into a different position her head lifting up she looks at him.

“Hey.” She says softly half awake.

“Hey.” He answers softly back.

“It's still dark.” Kara grunts. “But now that we are both awake.” She comes up and kisses Querl his cheek.

“What just a kiss on my cheek?” Querl asks teasing.

“What you wanted more?” Kara giggles.

“Well. Yes. It is not every day I wake up in bed with a beautiful woman.” Even in the dark, he can tell she blushes. Slowly she comes up again and this time their lips touch. He doesn’t count the seconds but the kiss takes long enough and once they part they both gasp for air.

“Was that what you wanted?” Kara asks shyly.

“That and more. Us like this it is Perfect.” And again they kiss.


	5. fast foreward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara pregnant first part is discovering it. The second part is nine months later.  
> Some insecurities.

“Good morning.” Querl greets her waking her up.

“Morning.” Kara greets back still half asleep.

“I made breakfast.” Querl points at the neatly made serving tray that he has placed on his side of the bed.

“Great I am starving.” Kara pulls the tray closer and cheers as soon as she takes the first bite. “Seriously where did you learn how to cook?” She moans. Taking another bite.

Querl smiles sitting down as he grabs his own, much more simpler made plate. “Well you know it’s partly science, it what is what I am good at.”

“One of the things you are good at.” Kara empties her mouth before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. Then she suddenly she shoves back her plate and rushes into the bathroom at a speed that almost broke the sound barrier.

“Kara?” He calls out to her surprised. “Kara?” Quickly he puts his plate down and follows her into the bathroom. There he finds her bend across the toilet pot. “Kara? What is wrong?” He asks while kneeling down beside her. He starts to softly stroke her back while she throws up her stomach. Meanwhile he runs different scenarios through his head why she could be throwing up right now. He knew for certain it was not the food. She hadn’t been exposed to kryptonite or anything like that. The last scenario that had the highest possibility madehim turn white of fear and made him excited at the same time.

Kara slowly sits up unsteady. Quickly Querl grabs her to stabilize her. “I, I think I am pregnant.” Kara whispers in his arms.

“I think it too.” He answers while he cradles her.

“Oh my Rao, why did we ever start this relationship?” Kara pulls herself loose from his arms. “I mean you belong in the 31ste century. What if Winn finishes the cure, then you go back.

And what about Supergirl? I can’t go out with a big belly. If people found out Supergirl’s a mom or at least going to be, my enemies will target the child and if they find out you are the dad you’re a target too.” Querl pulls Kara back into a hug.

“I won’t leave you, you hear me. If they need me in the future they have to kidnap me first, because I will never leave you alone not like this not ever. And as for the rest we work something out. We always do. We probably have to tell a couple of people who can help us plan a solution for that. We should tell Alex and Eliza at first at least.”

“They have experience in alien anatomy me being pregnant may be a challenge for them but one they probably take on with a smile.” Kara nods.

“Plus they are the closest thing you have to a family down here on earth.”

“I should try to contact Argo too, tell mom.”

“Her.” Querl agrees. “And Lois and Clark.”

“Jon is a wonderful kid, they can help us, superbaby proof our house.”

“Though they didn’t come back with him from Argo before he was 2 years.”

“Maybe we should go hunt for new living space. My apartment is already crowded enough with the two of us living here. Imagine us with a kid.”

Querl takes a peek through the door. “You’re right. Maybe something with some more privacy when we step outside. We don’t know what powers the little one will develop.”  
Kara her face turns white.

“Relax, Kara we are going to do this one step at a time. Baby steps.”

Kara smiles. “The nausea has gone down and now I am hungry.” She stands up and walks out of the bathroom.

“We should tell J'onn too.” Querl says following her. “He is the best choice to lead our little superfriends team if you are not able to.”  
Kara nods while she finishes her plate.

  
***

That night Querl wakes up from Kara. She screams In her sleep. He pulls back the blankets and grabs her and holds her tight while he whispers.

“It’s okay I am here. Easy Kara, you are safe.” He hushes her until she wakes up.

“Querl.” She says as she realizes that he is holding her.

“Bad dream?” He asks calmly. Kara nods. “Well, that was just that a bad dream.”

“Ever since we suspect me to be pregnant I have these scenarios running through my head. I am happy don’t get me wrong. But I have these thoughts about Krypton and my own youth.”

“You had some traumas when you were younger. Like claustrophobia. Ever since Psy you did have episodes.”

Kara grabs his shoulder to a point he has to grind his teeth.

“Don’t talk about small spaces.” Kara lies down and pulls up the blanket and covers her whole body.

“You are going to be an amazing mom. You have had an entire life filled with great examples. I hope I get to be a good father to our child.”

Kara sees the sadness in his eyes. She gives him a comforting smile.

“Querl you are nothing like your mom or any of your ancestors.”

He smiles back, the sadness in his eyes melts away and makes place for love.

“Kara try to get some more sleep.” He says softly.

***

Kara sits down with a tired sight. On her cheek is a stroke of white paint.

“I would be grateful when the house is completely done.” She strokes the few rebel hairs that had escaped her knot out of her face leaving another painted stroke behind. “That and when the baby is here. Walking around with a belly this big is tiring.”

The other two people in the room start laughing.

“Believe me Kara once the baby is here you wished that it wasn’t born yet.” Alex laughs. Grabbing a towel already filled with paint to clean Kara her face.

“I am excited to see the kid. The birth will answer so many questions.” Kelly says putting down her brush. “It is a shame that the ultrasound doesn’t work on a pregnant Kryptonian.”

“That is unfortunate. We don’t know how the baby is growing and the phase the child is developing. We are only able to go off speculations of Brainy and Kara.” Alex throws down thetowel and walks towards the window. “Where does Brainy stay anyway? Where is he with our dinner? He promised to get our food in a flash.”

“Well, Querl isn’t the flash. Besides, he better comes home soon or his fiancé and child starve to death.” Kara says with a sarcastically tone.

“Don’t you dare Kara, I did not spend my free hours watching my pregnant sister and painting her new home, of which I am jealous by the way, to have her die before she is due.”

“Don’t worry Alex. I hear Querl pulling up the car.” Kara says smiling.

Kara had a few months back a breakdown when she realized that if she and Querl needed to be somewhere or together at some point they both flew. Thinking about the child Kara bought an old car by a dealer and made Querl pick up a driver’s license. He simply did that and since then used the car for grocery shopping to get used to it.

Kara knew she was a very demanding and grumpy pregnant lady. She had sleepless nights with nightmares that had haunted her since the early pregnancy. She had emotional breakdowns and did things that would, hopefully eventually, be safer for a child. One of those breakdowns resulted into a car. That the first room is done in the house was the nursery which had been locked ever since and she would kill the person who went in there and left that place broken or dirty.

Querl steps inside with a bright white grin. Only to have the bag being pulled out of his hand by Alex.

“You know Alex, you act like a pregnant lady.” Kara says.

Kelly bursts into laughter.

“Well, I want to start eating so we can finally finish this room.”

***

Querl looks around the newly painted room.

“You know I am glad we are done.” He sights. “This was the last room that needed a brush.”

“And in time before your new furniture come in. Oh and Kara I will take you for a long walk when they arrive.” Alex adds.

“So I won’t command them.” Kara replies dry.

“More that you won’t stand in the way. Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately? You're huge.”

“But still beautiful.” Querl wraps an arm around Kara waist and pulls her into a kiss. Kara suddenly grunts in pain while she places both her hand on her stomach.

“That actually did hurt.” She says calmly and soft.

“You experienced pain like this there before?” Alex asks rushing over. She gets no reply. “Kara answer please.” Alex had pulled up a worried face.

“Not pain, just a numb sensation same spot all day.” Kara says. “Unregular.” She ads quickly.

Alex her entire appearance switches to panic mode. “Brainy get her upstairs.” She starts commanding him. “Kelly get the stuff from our car.” Kelly was already on her way when she saw

Alex in panic mode. “Don’t worry I am just trying to be safe.” Alex says the last part towards Querl. He also was in panic mode.

***

Querl paces the hallway of his own home. Right before the master bedroom. Inside he hears Kara scream and Alex shout that Kara has to breath and sometimes that she has to push.

He was sent out by Alex. Kara nearly broke his hand so he had let her go and just stood there beside her. Alright, a bit nervously, and inpatient, and still panicking. He hated to see Kara in so much pain.

Him just standing there and not adding actual help he was rushed out by Alex. He was working upon her nerves. He let her rush him out. Alex full concentration was necessary for the safety of Kara and the child. So he just waits outside until he is allowed back in or at least until he hears that the child is here. Suddenly he hears Kara scream his name.

“Querl!” Her voice shows how much she is in pain. Quickly he barges in ignoring Alex her angry shout that he is inside again without her permission.

“I am here Kara.” He says close to her ear.

“Stay close.” She asks placing a hand softly on his shoulder. Then she grabs the fabric of his shirt placing it in her fist. The fabric rips near the point of her nails.

“One final push.” Alex whispers. Kara grunts and not long after the cry of the baby fills the room.

“It’s a girl. You two got a beautiful baby girl.” Carefully Alex hands Kara the baby. Kara and Querl exchange a look and a smile.

“A little girl.” Querl kisses Kara on her head. “Hello, little Alura.” Querl says stroking the child’s cheek.


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speedster, Archer training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally adding a flash and arrow shows into my Arrowverse one-shots.

The archer and the speedster stand face to face. The archer holds an arrow drawn pointed at the speedster. While the speedster waits for the arrow to come loose.

“I won’t let you win.” The archer growls.

“It’s not a matter of winning. It’s a matter of hitting and being hit.” The speedster replies.

The archer releases an arrow and quickly draws another. The speedster picks the arrow out of the air and drops it on the ground.

“See you didn’t hit me.” Says the speedster smiling.

The archer response by releasing one arrow after the other. Shooting a fire of a total of ten arrows at the speedster. Who, in turn, grabs the arrow out of the air and plugs them into the ground.

“Stop that.” The archer says growling again.

“Sorry but I won’t stop this until you stop shooting arrows at me.” The speedster jumps from one leg to the other teasing the archer.

“Wipe that smirk of your face. If this is a matter of life and death you would be death right now.”  

“I wouldn’t be because, I am amazingly fast.”

The archer lowers the bow.

“So think you are ready for fighting lessons where if you use your speed you lose?” The archer asks.

“Bring it on.” The speedster smiles.

“Then, Nora West-Allen, listen and learn.” The archer says smiling putting down the bow and placing the quiver besides it.

“I will Mia Smoak.”  The speedster says bowing.


End file.
